fanmadenarutokgfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki Hyuga Uchiha
This is not the main family or branch, but a disbanded one living away from the rest Maki Hyuga is a Konoha ninja from the Hyuga clan, not the main or branch family, but half of both. Background/Extra Info Coming from the main Hyuga family, she has a extremely powerful Byakugan. But her father is a Uchiha, and so she has both Hyuga and Uchiha blood. In her left eye, the one she keeps covered is where she covers her Sharingan. She covers it as when she was a child, her mother desperately tried to hide the fact Maki had Uchiha blood. When she was born there was a lot of hate between the two clans and her father died when she was born. Her mother had always been cold and strict, forbidding her to take off her eyepatch, but since she already activated the sharingan she can see out of both her eyes. This made her grow up afraid and ashamed of taking her eyepatch off, she trained her sharingan in secret by herself without her mothers permission. It turns out she has a talent both in her byakugan and sharingan, and they both contain the power of two of them in one. She went into ninja academy, as it was expected as being one of the main clans. She graduated with the rest of her class and got put into a genin team with 2 other genin. During missions, whenever she activates Byakugan, she also activates her Sharingan (With the added sound effects) Which confuses many people as no one apart from her mother knows of her Sharingan. With her eyepatch off, she has one white eye with no pupil and a pitch black eye. Her mother was eventually accused of abandoning the clan after refusing to return from a mission, she was executed as her family was extremely strict. This awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan as even though she was cold and strict, she was still her mother. Personality Despite her past, she is a very mature person, lazy, and loyal to who she sees fit as a leader. Appearance She has long thick black hair, a white eye (byakugan) and a pitch black eye, she covers her left eye (one thats black or red if Sharingan is active) with a eyepatch. Abilities Her doujutsus actually work together, so if you covered the Byakugan, you would still be able to see out of your left eye that has the sharingan. Taijutsu Because she is a hyuga, she was trained in taijutsu from a young age. With her byakugan, and sharingan she can attacked enemys chakra points and dodge attacks, which gives her a great advantage at short range. Byakugan With her byakugan, she can see in a almost complete 360° around her. She can see the chakra points in opponents and can see chakra. It can see past genjutsus and her byakugan can look past around 30km Sharingan Her Mangekyo Sharingan allows her to teleport within a 5k radius immediately, taking little chakra, she can also, like other sharingans, cast genjutsus and dodge attacks. Advanced Reanimation Advanced Reanimation is exactly what you'd expect, its a technique, much like the reanimation Kabuto used but can last for as long as the user wants as long as its within the users lifespan and doesn't require a sacrifice. This jutsu transfers 97% of the users chakra into the person, reanimating them and of course leaving the user unconscious for a few days. Relationships